I hate how you make me feel
by TheChaosinWishing
Summary: Bella's a vampire with the Denalis. She comes to Forks and meets the Cullens. Edward seems like he hates her... She hates him too though.
1. The Cullens

This is another one of my many ideas!! I hope you guys like it!! Don't ruin my good day!!

PS I do not own anything :P

* * *

I looked out my window. Of course it was raining. I had been a vampire for over 900 years now. Sigh. I _always_ had to be in rain.

Today was my first day at Forks High School. Woohoo.

I was getting quite sick of high school. But Carmen and Elizaer said that it was our only way to have a normal human life.

I went downstairs in a normal pair of jeans and simple long sleeved shirt. Tany, Kate, and Irna were all waiting for me.

"Morning." I said with a smile. I grabbed my bag and we went into the garage and sat in the car. Tanya was driving this morning.

We laughed at chatted on the way to school.

It was so easy being myself around my sisters. Especially Kate. We all just clicked. We had for the past 900 years. It was hard to love them all.

We all got out of the car. Of course there was starring faces. The guys looked at us with lust. The girls jealousy.

"Oooooh Bella," Irna said nudging me with her elbow. She giggled. "Looks like you got another admirer."

I looked for who she was looking for. I started nudging her with me elbow. "Hahahahaha." I said in my sarcastic voice.

We went to the front office. We got our list of classes and went outside.

"Welp," We all said at the same time. "See at lunch."

I walked in a normal human pace to my first class. I didn't even need the paper. With my vampire sense it was easy to find the classroom. After 900 years of high school... you got know what each class room smelt like. Each government class that I had been to, they all smelt the same.

I walked over to the teacher and he signed my slip. He pointed out where I was to sit and wished me luck.

The people were still starring at us. I barly noticed them. The thing that I noticed was the other vampire smell that I did _not_ reconize. I looked to my left. Sure enough there was a pixie like girl with spiky black hair that shot out in all directions. She was very pretty and very petite.

I knew that she knew that I was a vampire too.

I took my seat next her.

"Hello," She said under her breath. I knew that the other humans would not be able to hear. "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

"I'm Bella Denali," I said to her under my breath.

"I know."

Obviously the gossip had already spread. "Yeah... I guessed I should have known that."

She looked at me and giggled.

The rest of the class we just starred directly at the teacher.

I had only one other class with Alice. We walked to it together. Well I walked while she bounced up and down.

She started telling me about her future seeing power. Her brothers and sisters, Rosalie, Emmett, who were mates. Jasper, who was her mate. And Edward who didn't really have anyone.

And her parents. Esme and Carlisle.

She wasn't surprised that we drank animal blood. She saw it all coming.

"Well," She said after our last class together. "I guess I'll see you at lunch."

I smiled at her. "Yeah... But I guess you don't guess." I told her. "You know."

We laughed together. "Cya," We said at the same time.

I walked to my class. Of course everybody was still starring at me. I was glad when I finally got to go to lunch and see Alice and my sisters. Maybe I was even going to meet her siblings. I walked into the lunch hall. I smelled my sisters scents and the the other scents who were unfamiliar. Excpet Alices.

I grabbed a tray and went into the line. Of course we didn't eat. Just props.

After I got all the food that I wanted I looked around. The lunch hall was quite full.

"Bella!" I looked over and saw Kate with my sisters and five others. I reconized Alice. So those other people must be her siblings. I walked over to them. I sat down in the one next to Alice and Tanya.

"Hey Bella!" She said and gave me a side hug.

"This Is Rosalie." Alice pointed to her.

Rosalie had long blonde hair. She was _very, very_ pretty. Prettier then the rest of us.

She smiled at me. "Hello."

"This is Jazz." She pointed to him.

Jasper had blondish brownish hair. He had golden eyes just like the rest of us. He had vampire marks all over him. I wonderd why...

"Hello," He said and reached out his left arm.

I shook his hand. "Hello." I said to him.

"Emmett." She pointed to him.

Emmett was very brawny. He had short brown and wore a huge grin on his face. He too held out his hand. "Ello Bella." He laughed. I seemed like I was missing out some kind of joke.

"Umm hey." I said shaking his hand.

"And last, but not least, my reading-minds-older-brother-Edward."

I looked at him for the first time. He looked very confused. His bronze hair was messy -a cute messy- he was also very muscular, just like Emmett but not as much. He looked kind of angry but held out his hand. "Hello... Bella."

I shook his hand. When I touched his hand and electric current ran throw my hand and up my arm.

_Oh... my.. gosh_.

"H-hello." I said.

_Oh my gosh! Did I really just stutter._

_Well he is kind of beautiful._

_Bella! He can read peoples freaking minds! He just heard you say that you freaking retard!_

_Oh shootness! Sorry!_

Only a second had passed. I instantly stopped thinking.

I must have sounded so stupid to him.

"Why?" Edward suddenly asked. Shoot. He had just read my mind... Why was he asking why I sounded stupid? Hadn't he just read my mind?

Another second passed. I looked up at him. The intensity of his eyes was so... so... well there were really no words for it.

"Why what?" I said looking at him and trying not to be dazzled by him -which so rarly ever happened to me... well it actually has never happened.-

"Why can't I read your mind?"

WHAT? Why the _heck_ would he not be able to read _my_ mind? Well I guess that was a good thing. I was suddenly smug. No duh! I had forgotten that _I_ was a sheild. With my mind anyways. Wow. He had made forget everything just by starring at me.

"Oh," I said. I was so relevied. "Well I'm sheild. I can block anyone who does anything with you mind. Like Kate."

Reflectivly, Kate touched me. Nothing happened. It was a good thing that they had already told them what Kate could do. I didn't think that I would be able to explain anything coherently with him around.

Kate touched Edward. He winced just a little.

She giggled. "You see? Bella can't feel that."

"Well... that's just a little a frustrating..." He glared at me.

"Why is that frustrating?" I glared back.

"Because right know I _really_ want to know what you are thinking." He glared even more. It seemed like I had been his arch enemy for the longest time.

"Well that's really to bad Edward." I said, hardening my glare back at him.

He chuckled darkly. "What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"Not gonna tell you." Right now I kind of hated him. He had just called me frustrating... He didn't even know me!

He glared even harder know. What the HECK? I fumed.

"Bella..." He said like he had knwon for the LONGEST time. "Please."

I was barly aware of our family around us. He started using his fully, perfect, stare that would dazzle anyone. I almost gave in.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope!" I said and smiled smugly at him.

"I really hate that," He said. "You know right know I really kind of hate you."

"You don't even know ME!" I almost yelled. I didn't though because I didn't anyone to keep starring. I was already getting enough of that.

Through the whole lunch time we just glared at eachother from across the table.

I hated him too. I hated how he hated me. I hated what he thought about me. And espically I hated how he was making me feel.


	2. The Touch

Hey!! Thanks for all of the reviews and everything!!

PS I do not own anything!!

* * *

I could not tak this anymore! I grba my tray rather harshly finally taking my glare off Edward. I walked -stomped- to the trash can, through all of my stuff away, and walked -stomped- to biology.

Before I walked in the room I camled myself down. Made myself smile. And walked into the room. I went over to the teacher and gave him my paper so that he could sign it. He pointed at where I was to sit. I was sitting alone. Or... so I thought. I sat down and waited for the class to begin.

Just then Edward walked into the room. I could still see that he was a little angry. He was hiding it well. I sat there, praying that his seat was not next to mine.

He sat down next to me.

I didn't look at him. I was still so angry at him. We said nothing, just sat in silence.

"Bell-" Edward began.

"Ok," Mr. Banner said before Edward could say anything else....

I didn't listen to Mr. Banner. I was starring at Edward. He had apology written all over his face. He starred right back at me.

It was a good thing that we were sitting in the back.

He reached his slowly over to where mine was on the table. He grabbed my hand. It sent another current up my arm. I didn't look at our hands, just his eyes.

"Edward?" Mr. Banner said, looking confused.

Edward took his hand away from mine and he looked up at Mr. Banner. I looked away from Edward to other side of the room.

"Ummm..." Edward said. "Oxygen."

The rest of the class passed by in a blur. I did not look at Edward again. I wanted to. But I just couldn't find enough strength to turn my head.

When I heard the bell ring I grabbed my bag and my book and half ran out of the class room.

I got to gym and was the first person in the dressing room. I leaned against the wall. For the first time in my vampire existance I felt weak. I slumped down onto the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees.

I replayed the scene with Edward over and over into my head until a group of girls walked in. The slowed down, starring curiously at me.

I quickly got up and changed into my gym outfit.

Gym, too, passed in a blur. I couldn't thinking about Edward. I hated this. He made me feel so... so... so... pathetic.

When gym ended I was the first one out of there. I was tempted to run at vampire speed to the car. Put I ran at a human speed. I ran by Rosalie Cullen and Emmett.

I didn't turn to say goodbye to them. I just kept running.

Finally I got to our car. Tany was already in there. Being the second one there I got shot gun.

"Heyyy chickadee!" Tnay said when I hopped into the car.

"Hey." I said. I ran my hands through my hair.

"It's Edward..." She said looking concerned. "Isn't it?"

I decided to confide in her. "Yeah... Tany I don't know what to do. He makes me feel so weak. Like I can't do anything around him. And when I look into his eyes... I could stay with him forever..." I trailed off... Thinking about him and his perfection.

"I think you're in love Bella." Tanya giggled.


	3. What!

Sorry that the last chapter was so short:( And that I keep continuing at the school.

* * *

We waited for Irna and Kate. They were talking to the Cullens. They seemed to take _forever_. Almost everyone in the parkinng lot had already left. I could see Edward and his family just clearly.

Tanya had actually started doing her homework. I wasn't in the mood. I looked back over to them. They were still talking and laughing.

"That's it. I really want to leave." I hissed. I knew that they would be able to hear me. No one even looked over except Edward. But he caught me starring at him so we both looked away. Tanya saw the little exchange. She giggled but didn't say anything knowing that they would be able to her clearly.

I unlocked my door and got out. "I'll be right back." I said to Tanya. I looked around when I got out of the car. No one was around. We were the last people here. I listened hard. I couldn't hear one heart beat.

I ran at vampire speed over to them. They all looked at me.

"Irna! Kate!' I hissed at them. I was angry that they made me get out of the car. They all looked at me.

"It's time to go." I hissed at them again.

"Ok!" Kate said. She started laughing again. "Jeez Bella. Chill."

She grabbed Irnas hand and ran back to the car, leaving me with Cullens.

"Well..." I said, getting embarassed. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Bella!" Alice gave me a hug and so did Rosalie.

"Peace." Emmett said throwing up a peace sign.

"Goodbye Bella." Jasper said. All the sudden I felt calm. That must be his power

"Bella." Edward said.

"Edward." I turned around and ran back to the car. I didn't look at him again.

I was home by myself. My sisters decided to go hunting and my parents weren't back yet.

I had already finished all of my homework. Doing it at full vampire speed just so that I could get it over with.

I was lying on my bed listening to classical music.

I still couldn't get my mind of Edward Cullen.

I still kind of hated of him... I didn't know that any guy could ever have this effect on me. He was just so... perfect. More perfect then any other male vampire I had ever met.

I heard some shuffling down stairs. Maybe my sisters were home.

"Tanya? Kate? Irna?" I asked in a whisper.

No one answered. They always answered when I called their names. And if I was wrong and it was Carmen or Elizaer they would have said something. I decided to go check it out. I ran downstairs.

There was a vampire here. One that felt familiar. But I couldn't place it. I stood in the middle of the kitchen and living room.

"Who's there?" I said. It was barly audible.

I heard a low chuckle. I whipped around.

Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen.

In my kitchen.

Edward Cullen.

I just starred at him in disbeliefe.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

He smiled. "Bella... I just... couldn't stay away from... you."

I couldn't talk. Oh my gosh I really hated him right now. Why had he made me feel this way?!

He ran over to me and grabbed my face into his hands. "Bella... I think, I... love y-"

"Bella?!" I heard Kate call me. I snapped my eyes open. I realized that I had just been day dreaming. I knew it was to good to be real.

I sat up and ran my hands through my hair again. How easily I was distracted. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Kate walked in... Looking concerned.

"Where's the others?" I asked her

"Oh, they're still hunting. I decided to come back early." She said sitting on the end of my bed. She pulled her legs into a criss-cross.

"Why?"

"Oh just because... I was full." She giggled. "We saw the Cullens again. Edward seemed upset that you weren't with us."

I suddeny felt sad that I had missed a chance to see him again. "Hmmm... Weird. Why exactly would he feel upset that I wasn't there? He loathes me."

She stared at me with disapprovness written all over her face. "Bella..." She said uncertainly. "I think he likes you... No... I think he loves you."

"Kate!" I said, looking at her with wide eyes. "What makes you think that?!" I wanted so badly to believe that he did love me.

"He never talked... inless it was about you... and whenever one of said his name... his eyes would light up, and he would start smiling."

"I think you're seeing things Katie." I sighed, and then I laughed.

"Oh yeah... and they coming over. Esme and Carlisle too."

I jumped up from my bed. No!!

**-Later that day**-

I didn't go down stairs when they came over. I only went down stairs to meet Esme and Carlisle. They were very nice people. Just like Carmen and Elizaere. And also to talk to Alice. She said that I would be going over to her house tomorrow. I couldn't help but feeling excited that I would get to see Edward again after school.

Through the whole night I just stayed up thinking about Edward.

**-Tomorrow-**

All of my classes passed by in a blur. I still couldn't stop thinking about being at Edwards house while he was in it and everything. I mean I knew that he was at my house yesterday but it just didn't feel like the same to me.

Finally the bell rang! YAY! Lunch! I get to see him.

When I got to lunch I got all of my food and everything and went to go sit down. This time I would be sitting in between Edward and Alice.

Through the whole lunch I just sat there and read Romeo and Juliet. Ocassionaly Edward would talk to me about Shakespeare and what book was my favorite.

I hadn't noticed that everyone had left the lunch hall.

"Shoot we're going to be so late!" I said and got up from the table I quickly through my lunch into the trash can. I stopped when I noticed that Edward hadn't gotten up.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him curiously.

"Nope," He said casually while putting his hands behind his head like he needed the support to hold his head up. He closed his eyes. "They're blood testing."

"Oh well I guess I better stay then." I was unwillingly to leave him. I took a seat across from him and just starred at him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me without opening his eyes.

"You," He smiled when I said that. "And what your favorite book is."

He frowned all the sudden but did not open his eyes. "Romeo and Juliet. It's a sad book but lovely in a way. Juliet never gave up on Romeo."

We sat in silence for a couple minutes. I just kept starring at him and his wonderful perfection. I couldn't help from being dazzled.

"Edward I love you!"


	4. Bellas got a boyfriend!

Thank you for all the reviews and adding my stories to your guy favs. of alerts!! Hope you like this chap!!

PS I do not own anything!!

* * *

I clapped both my hands around my mouth. He was starring wide eyed at me.

_Shooooooooot!!_

How did he do that? He was only starring at me and looking like a male model.

I got up from my seat and walked quickly to the parking lot. I could hear him behind me. I started running at a full vampire speed to my car. I didn't make it.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me around. Before I knew what was even happening he pulled me closer to him.

There could have been chaos throughout the world but I wouldn't have noticed.

I ran my fingers through his hair.

I didn't even notice that we had been walking over to the forest intil I hit a tree. Once I hit he pulled away,

"Wow," He said. His forehead was still on mine. He had his eyes closed. His arms were both on the tree so that if I tried to move right of left I wouldn't be able to. My hands were limp at my side and I was starring into his still closed eyes.

"Yeah..." I said. "I know."

He bent lower and kissed me again. Not long though. He pulled away again were again in this position. But this time he opened his eyes.

"Now..." He said. "I have to tell you something.

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to go on.

"I love you too Isabella Swan... Since the day I put my eyes on you."

I nearly jumped on him. My arms were in his hair again and my legs were around his waist. His arms were on the small of my back.

"Bella," He said pulling away. The sound of my name coming from sent my heart flying.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Time for class."

"Dang." I said. I kissed him again. He pulled away again -to soon-.

He laughed. "Let's go."

We walked at a normal human pace to our next classes. I was so unwilling to walk in the opposite direction as him.

The classes passed in a blur. I couldn't stop smiling and thinking about what had just happened.

I barley noticed when I was in the parking lot heading towards my car. I didn't know if I would see him again today. But then I remembered that I was going over to his house.

But I still kept walking to my car. My smile got bigger.

I could see Tanya doing her homework in the car again. I was about to run over and tell her what had happened.

Something grabbed my arm and turned me around before I could make to my car. I was angry intil I saw who it was.

"How was class?" Edward asked.

"Boring," I said putting my arms around his neck and putting my feet on his.

"Oh that's not good." He said while putting his arms on the small of my back.

"What made it boring was the fact that you weren't there."

He leaned down and kissed me quick. "You better go tell Tanya why we're acting like this."

I turned my head and saw Tanya with her mouth hanging open.

I turned my full body around. His hands were on my waist. He kissed my neck.

"Hurry back."

"Will do."

He let me go and I walked over to the front seat. I hadn't noticed that the other two were in the back seat.

"Oh my gosh!!" They all said at the same time. "What in the HECK was that Bella?!"

I waited till they calmed down to answer them.

"I love him. He loves me. End of story. Can I go now?"

"Not until you explain!" Tanya said.

"Ok well we decided to go to biology today because they were blood testing -didn't want to kill anyone- and... it just kind of slipped out."

"Wow." Kate said.

"I knew it!" Tanya said brightly.

"You could so tell too." Irna said. "When we went hunting that day... he always smiled when we said your name."

"I already told her that." Kate said.

"Oh..."

"Got to go." I said when I saw Alice waving for me to go over to her.

"Bellas got a boyfriend, Bellas got a boyfriend." They all chanted together.

"You guys a such little kids." I rolled my eyes. I opened the door and got out.

I could still hear them chanting that stupid song when I got to Edward and Alice.

"Hey!" Alice said and gave me a hug. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." I smiled down at her.

"Well then come on!" She hopped into the back of Edwards Volvo.

I went over to the door that Alice had got into and hopped in. It was a good thing that Rose brought her BMW. We wouldn't have all fit. Jasper was sitting in the front.

"Howdy Bella." He said.

"Hey Jasper."

We drove quickly away from the school. The last thing that I heard from the school was: "No! Stupid Edward! I always knew that he would get the best girl in the school!" I think that it was Mike Newton who had said that. I really did care if he had just got his broken from two people he barley knew. And "Bellas got a boyfriend!"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if there is any bad grammer or anything like that :) Review please!


	5. Edwards Meadow

Hey thanks for the reviews!! Hope you guys like this next chapter!!

PS I don't own anything :(

* * *

"Alice ok that's enough!" I told her. She was putting junk loads of make up on me for some reason I really don't know. She was dressing me up and everything! Like I was some sort of life sized doll!

"Remember Bella!" She said. "I don't remember what's it like to be human or anything! You gotta let me do this!" She pouted.

"Ugh! Fine!"I said throwing my arms in the air. "Just no more make up!" I warned.

"You're such a kill joy Bella." She said while putting her make up away.

"Alice," I said after a couple minutes. "Why exactly are doing this?"

"Practice makes perfect. Next time we do this... It'll all go fine and you'll barely notice a thing!" She said, looking very pleased with herself.

"Next time?!" I yelled, jumping up from my seat.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Let me put all this stuff away and I'll meet you in my room."

I got up and went out the door. I turned my head to talk to her while walking across the hall. "Hurry up! We have homework to d-" I ran into somebody.

A pair of strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked up

"Edward!" I put my arms around his neck.

"Hello love." He kissed me. Not for long though because Alice came out.

"Bella!"

I pulled away from Edward. I didn't take my eyes from his though when I talked. "Yes Alice?"

"Homework!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be right there."

"Ugh! Just hurry up."

"Yeah, sure whatever."  
I heard her run up the stairs. "Well I guess I better get going."

"Yes you better get going."

He kissed me quick again. I ran up the stairs after Alice.

After two hours of homework we were all done. "Finally!" Alice said.

"Oh stop complaining! It was just two hours!"

"Just?!"

"Oh my gosh Alice. You're a vampire! Time shouldn't mean anything to you."

"Well it does Bella! Now I'm gonna go find Jasper."

"OK."

She got up and was out of her room in one second. I didn't listen for any sign that she found Jasper.

I got up from her bed and walked at a normal human pace out the door. I was looking around at all the paintings that they had hung up.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett said.

"Hello Emmett."

"You know you can call me Em," He said. "Or Captain good-looks-are-all-mine."

"Conceited much?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, hey, hey! Now I wouldn't go that far!"  
"Um ok Captain good-looks-are-all-yours."

"Good job!" He said with a triumphant smile. "Now if I could just get Eddie to call me that."

With that note, he flitted away.

I shook my head and turned around so that I could start walking again. Edward was suddenly there.

"Oh wow," I said. "You scared me."

"Sorry love."

"Well I think I better get going."

"Need a ride?" He asked while grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs.

"No," I smiled at him. "I like to run."

We were at the door and he opened it. "OK, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you." I ran out the door.

I ran the whole way and it only took me two minutes to get to my house.

I opened the door. "Hey Bella!" Kate said from the kitchen. She was putting roses into a vase. "How was the Cullens?"

"Fine." I said sitting down. "Alice was treating me like some life sized doll though."

She laughed. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah not really."

"So did you get any homework done?"

"Yes mom."  
She laughed again. "Sorry, I was just wondering. Wouldn't want to get you introuble or anything with teachers for not doing you homework."

"Ok mom." I smiled.

"Shut it Bella."

I laughed and ran up stairs.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

We couldn't go to school today because it was bright and sunny out. I liked it this way. It was rarely ever like this here. It felt good. I decided to go for a hike today. It wasn't sure what Edward was doing and I didn't want to bother him. Even though I really wanted to see him I still needed to give him some space.

I was in the forest off the high way. I wasn't really sure where I was going but I could now smell some vampire scent. It smelt really dim so I couldn't make out who it was.

Finally the smell got stronger. It smelt like Edward.

I pulled back a curtain of vines.

I was the most magical place that I had ever seen. It had lilies, tulips, dragon snaps, all sorts of flowers. I could here a stream near by.

It must be Edwards meadow because it smelt so strongly of him.

The sun was shining full on here. So of course I was sparkling.

I ran over to the farest flower patch and sat down on my knees. I picked up a flower and smelt it.

I was so lost in all the magic here that I didn't know that someone had came.

"I didn't think it was possible," Edward said from the vine curtain.

"What?" I asked without turning my head to look at who it was.

"You're even more beautiful in the sun." He laughed.

I got up and turned around. I was dazzled yet again by how _he_ looked in the sun.

I ran over to him. "You look amazing in the sun too."

"Not as you do." He smiled my favorite smile. My breathing began to go faster.

"I love you." He said while putting his arms around me and pulling me closer.

"I love you too."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Review please! :D


	6. Trouble

Hey guys!! Thanks for all the reviews!!

* * *

We were lying down in the grass hand-in-hand. I was starring at him while he was closing his eyes.

He was drawing circles in my hand.

I don't know how long we had been lying there but all the sudden it had started to pour. Edward quickly got up and picked me up in his arms. My arms were around his neck. Just then we were at the beginning of the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I'm bringing you home." He told me simply.

"Why..?" I pouted.

"Because I just heard your farther going by on the freeway. He found out that you and I are dating and is kind of angry that you hadn't told him."

"That's not fare! I was going to him later tonight! You don't have to take me home _now_."

"Yes I surely do Bella." He put me down on the ground.

"I don't want to leave." I said crossing my arms.

"Bella, you have to tell him."

"I _want_ to stay with you Edward."

He walked over to his car. He was opening his door when he said this, "Maybe some things are better left unsaid. Now get in the car in the Bella." He closed his door.

I stayed like a stone statue where I was.

He rolled down the window. "Bella. Now."

I looked into the forest. Surely I could outrun him. It's not like I was human. But then again. He is really fast. Faster then the rest of us. Faster then me anyway.

"Bella I'll just run after you and force you into the car. Now _get in_."

Before I even knew what I was doing I was running. I ran the fastest I ever had to run in my life.

Dangit! He is faster then me! Even at full speed! He twirled me around.

He was angry. "Bella. You get back there and get in the car."

"Why?!"

"Because Eleazar is angry with you." He growled.

"That makes two people who are angry at me. And I could care less about both." I took a step closer to him. "I want to stay with you."

"Like I said," He growled and leaned his head closer to me. "Some things are better left unsaid."

I was sick of this. He never made any sense. I ran at full speed and more back to his car. I opened the door forcefully and got in and slammed the door. I already knew that he was in the car before so it didn't scare me.

I corssed my arms and glared out the window. "You know that, that didn't even make sense right?" I hissed at him.

"Oh yes it did," I could here him smiling. "You just can't catch my drift."

That made me even more angry with him. I tightened my arms.

I gave him the silence treatment the whole way there. When we got there I jumped out before he even stopped the car and was in my house before he could say anything that would make me more angry.

"Hey guys!" I called. Eleazar and Carmen were the first people down here.

Carmen looked very pleased while Eleazar looked very angry.

"Hey dad, mom." I said and smiled.

"Who were you with just right now."  
I turned around a little so that they couldn't see my face. "Edward Cullen." I gritted my teeth together. I was still very angry at him.

I turned back around and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us before Bella?"

"Before what Eleazar?"

"Before the gossip spread all the way to the hospital in Seattle."

Oh my gosh really? "I was going to tell you today."

"I told you Eleazar!" Carmen said with a huge smile on her face. "Bella what is he like? Does he do anything cool?" Carmen and me talked on and on about Edward and his perfection while Eleazar just gritted his teeth and went up stairs to his study.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!! Sorry it was short but I couldn't think about anything else to put. The next chapter is going to have Jacob in it. Bellas best friend ever since they came down to Forks once on a family vacation. She hadn't thought about Jacob to much and still being mad at Edward goes to see her wolfy friend!!

I won't say to much about it right now.

Review please!! :)


	7. Jacob

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews on the last one :D

PS I don't own anything

And also that last chapter when Edward said 'Maybe some things are better left unsaid' and 'It did you just can't catch my drift,' a guy actually told me that and I didn't get it at all so yeah I thought that Bella would have been just frustrated as I was if Edward had said that to her so yeah that's why I added it ;)

* * *

I got out of my car with Tanya, Kate, and Irna. We looked around for the Cullens. They weren't here. They must be in class already.

We walked in seprate directions throught the huge crowd.

When I got to class Alice was there, just like always.

"Hey Alice," I said when I sat down.

"Hey Bella," She said while bouncing up and down. "So did you here about homecoming?"

"Ew."

"Oh come one Bella!" Alice whined. "You have to come!"

"I hate homecoming Alice and prom."

"Oh please, please,please Bella!" She said

"No Alice. End of disscussion."

She growled but folded her arms and looked straight at the teacher.

Through the whole class and the next one I had with her she did not say anything.

Finally I got to go to lunch. I got my food and sat down in between Alice and Edward.

"Hello," Edward said.

"You know I'm still very angry at you for yesterday."

"Will you forgive me?" He asked.

"Maybe... If you meant it."

"I'm very sorry for making you angry yesterday."

"Fine then, you're forgiven."

He smiled my favorite smile.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur.

Edward walked me to my car. Tanya wasn't there yet, neither were Kate or Irna.

"Can you come over today?" Edward asked me.

"Um, actually I was going to go see my friend Jacob today. I haven't seen him for a while," I explained. "We've like best friends for five years. When we went to La Push on a family vacation type thing I met him. I haven't seen him once since I moved here and I kind of feel bad." I smiled up at Edward.

"Ok then." Edward said while wrapping his arms around me. There was something in his eyes, but I couldn't make it out.

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. He kissed me back. "Have fun then."

When my sisters got here I drove them home and then went to La Push.

I got out of my car and walked up Jacobs walk way.

I knocked on the door twice.

I heard some get up and run to it.

Jacob swung the door open, rather harder then nesscary. "Just go away!"

"Oh," I said very surprised. I took a couple steps back. "I'm sorry."

"Oh," He said. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought that you were someone else."

I laughed. "Oh ok."

"Bella!" He said and came over to me and picked me up and twirled me around.

"Aren't I a little heavy for you Jake?" I laughed.

"Just a little." He grinned down at me. "So what brings you here?"

"You," I grinned up at him. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"You're so right Bells. Let's take a walk along the beach."

We walked along the beach just talking and catching up. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened with Jacob. And nothing really for me.

We were talking so much that I had barely noticed it was pouring rain out here. I didn't care though.

"So have you made any friends?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah actually. The Cullens. They're vampires too."

"Oh," Jake made a disgusted face. "Them."

"What about them...?" I asked, confused.

"I dunno," Jake shruged. "It's like they treat me like some sort of kid. Excpet Esme, Carlise, and Alice. The rest are all just mean, I guess you could say. Especially the one who reads minds and stuff. Edward I think it is. Ever since a couple weeks it's like whenever I started thinking about you and wondering where you are and what you were doing he would start growling and make a sarcastic remark."

I started to get angry. I looked at him through the rain. "Jake I have to go."

"Oh ok." We got up and he hugged me.

I drove my car back home and got out. I didn't go inside the house though. I ran to the Cullens house instead. I slowed down when I started to get closer. I started in a normal human pace. I was sokaed all the way through but I barely noticed. I kept walking when I passed their house. I knew that Edward would know I was there. He would have read Alices mind od heard me.

Sure enough I heard him when he got out of the house. I kept walking though. I wanted to get far enough away from the house so that the others couldn't hear us.

Finally I came to a stop. I waited til he was about right behind me. I spinned around and looked him striaght in the eye. Rain drops were falling down his face too.

"I can't believe you Edward!" I yelled. "You knew all this time that he was my _very_ best friend and instead of trying to be his friend too you make enemies! Why would you do this?!"

"Bella, listen." Edward started, but I cut him off.

"No," I said and I took a step closer to him. "You listen Edward. You might already know this but still. Jacob was always there for me. Even when I was in a different state. He would always come to me. All I needed to do was call him and then he'd be there in just a couple hours. And hurting him is like hurting me Edwar. He's like my safe bay. The place where I know that I'm always safe there, and that when there is a storm I can always go back there. He's never given up on me Edward! EVER!" I screamed up at him. I started punching him wherever I could.

I threw my arms around his neck and dug my face into his shoulder. He felt nice and warm compared to Jacob. Whenever you touched him it's like it burned you but the pain doesn't come at all like when you really get burned.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward said. "I just didn't know if you guys were like you know... I loved you to mcuh to let that happen. The only person who I want you to have is me."

"Edward." I said into his shoulder. "The only person I really want like this, is you. I've seen Jake that way."

"Good." He said and kissed me on top of my head.

* * *

Review please! :D


	8. Victoria

**Woot woot!! It is time for another chapter!! :P I do not own anything. :'(**

* * *

I climbed out of the car with Tanya, Kate, and Irna. I wasn't sure how it would be with Edward because the fight that we had yesterday. But I looked around anyway. I saw him waiting at his car. When I looked at him he smiled my favorite smile. I smiled back at him.

"Cya Bella." Irna said between snickers.

I kicked her and said, "Shut up Irna."

"Oh bring it." She said while dropping her bag and going to a position that made her like she would start boxing me any minute. I got in the same position while saying, "Consider it broughtin."

"You guys stop it we are going to be late for class. You are acting like three year olds." Tanya said. Always taking authority.

We laughed and picked our bags back up.

"Loosen up. Live life." I said to Tanya.

She punched me on the arm. "Shut up. We'll see you later."

I stepped out of the line that we were walking in and walked over to Edward.

"Heyyy." I said.

"What was that?" He said and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into a quick kiss. I put my arms around his neck and stood on his feet.

"Well guess you saw. We were just playing around. We do it all the time." I laughed and stood on my tip toes to kiss him again.

"So am I forgiven for yesterday?" He asked in mock worry.

"Well that depends...," He raised his eye brows and I laughed. "Yes! Of course you are silly. You should have known that already."

"Shall we go to class now then?" He asked.

"Yup." I said and grabbed his hand.

_Two weeks later_

"Edward! So you're saying that this-"

"Victoria." Edward said. His voice sounded so pained that I wanted to cry.

"Yeah whatever. So she's come to avenge him?! Why did you kill him in the first place?!" I yelled at him.

"He wanted to hurt my family Bella."

"Right... So she's going to kill me?! To avenge-"

"James. Bella..." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "We are going to make you safe. I promise. And after all this you can go whever you want and do whatever you want. I won't blame you if you wanted to leave me after this. Obviously you being with me is putting you in danger."

"Edward." I said shking my head. "I would never leave you. Even if it meant putting my life in danger. I'll stay with you till the very end."

I hugged him. I didn't let go for a long time. I dug my face into his shoulder.

"But we have to find out what we are going to do with Bella, Edward." Esme said.

"I know Esme." Edward said.

"I'll stay here with my family." I said.

"This is the first place that she'll coming looking for you Bella." Carlisle said.

"I know where she can go." Carmen said. Everyone turned to look at her except me because my face was still in Edwards shoulder. "We have a place up in Arizona. That's the last place that they'd look because it's so sunny."

"Yeah... so why exactly do you have it then?" Rosalie asked.

"Because we once had to hide." Carmen said.

"Oh..." Rosalie said.

"Who will go with her?" Edward asked.

"I will." I heard Kate say

"As I." Alice said. I heard Jasper grab her hand. "No it's ok Jasper. She needs me. I need to make sure that she is safe. I'll do whatever I can to make her safe."

"Yes Alice will need to go Jasper. You should go with them too. Just in case they'll need to fight." Edward cringed at that thought.

"Yes so it is settled. Now all we have to do is wait for any sign that they are coming." Carlisle said.

"Yes... Alice?" Esme said.

I heard Alice freeze and I knew that she was looking into the future. "She is still undecided."

"Where is she?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure... She is somewhere dark. Like a small room."

They continued to talk. But I stayed hiding in Edwards shoulder with his arms around me. I was scared. Not scared for me, but everyone else. I knew that they would have to fight and I wanted to fight with them but Edward was not going to let me. I knew that for a fact. But I wouldn't let Edward die. If Alice saw any sign that he was in mortal danger I would go to him I would fight beside him and do everything in my power to keep him safe.

I hugged Edward tighter to me. He hugged me tighter to. He kissed me on my hair. I felt him mouth, "I love you."

I mouthed, "I love you too." Into his shoulder.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!! :) I know that it is kind of like New Moon and Eclipse only how it is with Victoria anyways....**

**Review please!!**


	9. Leaving

**Hey!! Sorry I haven't been writing for a while... Holidays... Parties... Stuff like that... Anyway enjoy this next chapter!! :D**

* * *

There was no sign that Victoria was coming... But I was ever rarely ever aloud out of the house. I only to go to school or hunt which I was always with someone but I wasn't aloud out of the house by myself... or in it for that matter. So usually I just sat in the living room doing homework or reading. I didn't like to watch tv, it didn't exactly hold my attention long enough for me to be entertained. So instead of doing anything today because it was a Saturday and when your trapped inside you get all your homework done and there is nothing to do except read. So i lay down on my couch and started to read a book called Beastly by Alex Flinn.

I read at a human pace so that I didn't get done to fast. But it was interesting that every second I needed to know what happened next so I started to read faster... I was done in about 30 minutes.

I put it down and sat up. Kate was sitting in one of the comfy seats. I hadn't noticed her come in, I was to engrossed in my book.

She was doing homework.

"Can't we go to the mall or something?" I asked her. Yes I was so desperate to get out of the house that I would have even gone to the mall.

"To risky." Kate said without looking up.

"Ugh! It's not like she would come out at us in the mall Kate! That would risk the Volturi!" I said while throwing my hands up in the air.

"It's not my fault that Edward wants you stay in here all day." Kate put a hand over her mouth while starring at me with wide eyes.

"I thought that it was Carlisle who decided this?!" I growled.

She shook her head. I started to get up. She was up faster then me though and was blocking my way to the kitchen. "Oh please don't tell Edward that I told you Bella! I wasn't exposed to! He knew you would get angry if knew it was him! That was why he told us to tell you that it was Carlisles idea!"

"Fine," i said while sitting back down. "I'll yell at him tonight."

"Okay but please don't tell him that I told you, he'd kill me." She said while sitting back down.

"Fine whatever." I sat on the couch planning what I was going to tell Edward. Finally the door bell rang. Kate got up she walked over to the door, but before she opened she mouthed _please._

I nodded and she swung the door. I just realized that Edward would be able to hear her thoughts and be able to know that she told me.

"Come on in Edward!" Kate said. She sounded really nervous. Edward came into my view and I saw he looked a little angry. Poor Kate.

I glared at him with a wicked smile. "How long did you think that it would take me to figure it out Edward?"

His glared hardened. "I was thinking a little longer then this, but I'm not saying that I didn't expect it Bella."

"I am so sorry Edward!" Kate almost screamed. "It just slipped out! I am so sorry!"

"I know Katie." Edward said. But he didn't look at her. He was still starring at me.

"Okay... well umm... I'm just gonna... go to the... par...k." Kate said while grabbing her bag and keys.

It was only Edward and me in the house now. I just glared at him until I heard Kates car drive away.

"So you're the on who's making me stay in this dumb old boring house?" I asked him while crossing my arms and standing up.

"Yes." He said.

"Well I'm not going to do it. I'm leaving. I sick of staying here. She's probably not even going to come Edward. I'm going to go see Jacob. I haven't talked to her for a while." I grabbed my car keys.

I tried walking by him but he grabbed me. I didn't try to get out so I just stood there. Finally he let me go. I walked to the front door and opened it. I stood frozen in the door way. Edwards phone rang at the same time.

She grabbed my hair and threw me into the grass outside my house.

Edward was already on her by the time I got up. I heard a whole bunch of cars coming. But Victoria was already gone by that time. Alice came out and grabbed me. "Bella it's time to go."

I gasped. I was still in shock. "Edward." I whispered. I knew he could hear me even if he was surrounded by a while bunch of vampires.

Alice grabbed me and pulled me over to the car.

She pushed me into it. Jasper, Kate, and Tanya were already in there. Alice got into the front and started the car. I got out of the car before she started driving.

"Edward!" I said while walking over to him. I pushed through my family and his so that I get to him. "Good-bye." I said while waving at him.

He came over to me and kissed me. "Bella... I'll come for you. I'll make you safe. We can go anywhere in the world that you want. But whatever happens... I'll make you safe Bella." I through my arms around him and silently started crying in the inside. I didn't want to let him go. But to soon. Alice was pulling me again. I looked at Edward for maybe the last time. He had said eyes. I knew that he was crying too.

"I love you." He mouthed.

I nodded and turned around. I got into the car. turned around while Alive drived and watched Edward disappear into the distance.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review please!**


	10. Arizona

**Ok so yeah I haven't done this for a while but now I'm sitting here listening to the rain and being bored so I decided to write... or type... whichever one that you like... Thanks for all the reviews and stuff!! :D really appreciate it!!**

* * *

It seemed like a lifetime since we had left Edward at the 'scene of the crime' I guess you could say... Now we were staying at our house in Phoenix, Arizona. It was to sunny outside so we couldn't go out there. It had only been one day and we were waiting for a phone call. It made me very anxious to think that Edward was out there and I could do nothing to keep him from harm. The only thing that I could do was wait. Which I had been doing ever since we freaking got here. I needed to hear his voice. I needed to know that he was safe... I needed to tell him that I loved him...

"Alice can't we just call him?" I asked.

"No Bella. I already told you," she said... for the fith time this day. "They might be doing something. We can't distract them."

"But-"

"But nothing Bella! I'm tired of having this conversation! Just get over the fact that we can't!"

All the sudden I felt really calm. "Jasper that isn't fare!"

"I don't want you to do something that you'd regret Bella."

Ugh! I didn't say that aloud because Jasper might have made this stupid calm thingy even worse.

I needed to get out of this house. I felt so trapped.

_Ring. Ring._

We all jumped up from our chairs around the table.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Alice had flipped open the phone before any of us could get to it.

"Alice." I heard Edwards voice from the other end.

"Yeah?"

"We have no knew lead or anything... Esme and Rose are staying at Forks. Me, Emmett,and Eleazar hunting her. We have the wolves too."

Wolves? Oh yeah Jacob!

"Can I talk to Bella?" I heard him say.

"Yeah hold on." She handed out the phone to me.

Finally! I grabbed as fast as I could. "Hello?" I almost yelled.

"Bella... I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

"Remember... I will make you safe. I promise. Whatever it takes... I swear I _will_ be with you forever."

"Ok... Edward."

"I have to go. Please don't do anything reckless."

"Ok. I promise I won't... But Edward... I can take care of myself."

"I know... Take care of my heart. You took it with you."

"Ok."

"Good-bye."

"Yeah... Good-bye."

I flipped the phone shut and put it down. I could feel every eye on me now. I put my head in my hands and started crying... in the inside of course. I wanted to be with him. To hold him in my arms. I would do anything just to see him smile right now. I knew that he wasn't though... I could tell that he was stressed. But I guess for now... All I could do was wait and keep my promise.

* * *

**Ok I know that was short... but my dad needs the computer now so um yeah... Review... and the world will be a better place... for me anyway. :D**


	11. Vampire

**Hey guys thanks for all the AMAZING reveiws!! Hope you guys like this next chapter!!**

* * *

It had been a week since his phone call. A week since he told me it was going to be ok. A week since he told me that he loved me... I couldn't do this anymore! I needed to talk to him! I wish that I could go to sleep so that I could block out reality... But I couldn't... Nothing worked for me when trying to block out reality... except Edward... And he wasn't here.

"Bella!" I hear Alice call from the living room. I stayed in this dull room most of the time.

I got up from the bed and walked slowly toward Alice. "What?" I asked when I got there.

"We're going to the mall! You, Kate, and me. Tanya is staying here with Jasper." She jumped up and down.

I looked outside. It was night so it would be ok. And I guess I should get out. Feeling trapped is never a good thing. And that's how I felt right now.

"Ok, hold on let me get my stuff."

I ran at fast vampire speed to get my bag and put my shoes on. I walked back into the living room and Kate and Alice were already in the car.

I walked at a normal human pace to the car just incase someone was watching.

I got into the back seat and Alice took off.

It only took about five minutes to get to the mall with the way that Alice drived. All the Cullens drived super, super fast. I didn't know why but they just did. Usually Alice didn't drive this way though. She was usually just like us... so she must have been excitded.

She parked inside the mall garage and we all got out.

"Ok..." Alice said. "Where to first?" She asked while we walked into the mall.

"This was your idea Alice so shouldn't you pick?" I asked.

"Um actually it was my idea." Kate said. She looked all guilty and felt bad. I felt sorry for her too, she knew that I hated shopping.

I laughed though. "It's ok Kate. I actually feel like doing this. I felt so trapped and that overly dull house."

She and Alice laughed too. I could tell that Kate was really relvied.

So we went to a couple of stores. Oh who am I kidding?! We went to like thousands! And being a vampire you NEVER feel exhausted. But I could honestly say that I felt EXHAUSTED! We bought basicly like the whole mall! We had so many bags that we had to go put all them into the car and Alice still said that we needed more! I was going to have to clean out my whole closet to put all this stuff into it. And most of the stuff that they bought me I would NEVER wear! They were spending so mcuh money it wasn't even funny!

"Alice don't you think that we should go now?" I asked.

She laughed. "No Bell-" A very strange look crossed her face and it made feel uneasy. I tensed up a little too. "Umm on second thought we should probably leave."

She threw all the stuff that she was holding onto a shelf that we were next to and grabbed mine, and Kates hand. Just then I knew what Alice was so worried about. I smelt a strange new scent. A vampire smell. An unrecgonizable one. I looked at Kate and I knew that she knew it too. She gave me an uneasy look. I nodded at her to tell her it was going to be ok.

We got into the car and Alice backed up really, really fast. She started to speed forward but stopped abruptly. Kate screamed when we saw what was in front of us.


	12. Reality

**Hi!! Well um I feel like writing more so that you guys don't have to wait to long ;) I don't like it when ppl get violent haha :) Hope you like this next chapter**

* * *

Kate slammed the lock down thinking that would help up against a vampire. I started to get frantic.

"Kate unlock it! We're going to have to run!" I screamed while hurrying to get to the car door. She unlocked and opened her door. I did the same. I got out and just when I was about to take off running... I heard Alice... laughing... hysterically.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to save myself and run away but then I couldn't leave Alice behind. I looked at the vampire in front of the car, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Alice what is going on?!" Kate screamed. I was glad that no one was on this level at this moment because we would have to do some LOTS of explaining to do.

Alice got out of the car and went over and hugged the vampire. That's when my jaw dropped.

"How are you Garrett?" Alice asked when she pulled away.

"Oh I'm doing fine." The vampire named Garrett said.

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh ya know here and there. Haven't really been doing a lot. But once I found out that you guys were in town I planned to investigate." He smiled down at Alice.

"Oh... I can't believe that I didn't see you coming. I mean things have just been so hectic I've been having to look hear and there. I can never really concentrate on just one thing..." Alice said.

"So..." Garrett said. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" He asked looking over at me and Kate. I quickly closed my mouth cause' I must have looked really stupid.

"Oh yeah!" Alice said. "This is Bella." She said pointing over at me. "And then Kate." She said and pointed at Kate.

"Hey!" Garrett said. "I'm Garrett. But I guess you two must already know that."

"So how do you guys know each other?" Kate screamed... for some reason. She shook her head like she was trying to forget something and then spoke again, "sorry... That happens a lot. What I meant was... How do you guys know each other?" She said in her nice, sweet voice.

Yeah. She does do that a lot. She freaks out about every little thing it's not even funny. But you couldn't help but love her. I mean the girl was drop dead gorgeous... Had a sense of humor... And of course was amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if Garrett liked her.

"We know eachother from just well other expericences. We had a run in with the volturi and he was there. He lived with us for a while and quickly picked up our diet." Just then I noticed his eyes. Gold. "Garrett always loves a challenge." Alice smiled up at him.

"Oh then your gonna love Kate." I mumbled to myself.

"What?!" Kate said and turned to me. Yelling... again.

"Oh nothing my dear sister." I said. It was true though. Kate was a challenge. I mean every guy who had liked Kate never got her. She liked to play... well hard to get.

"Right... Well," Alice continued. "He had to leave because of various duties he had to do. We promised him that we would meet him again but he never came around. We had met him once or twice around but he was always in some kind of... mission. I guess you could call it."

"So are you staying with us?" Kate asked, and boy oh boy did she look hopeful. "I mean, to stay and protect Bella?" She said gesturing over to me and biting her lip.

"Yes of course." He said smiling over at Kate. Yep! He surely liked her. Just the way he looked at her... I could tell.

"Yay!" Kate said and smiled back at him.

He smiled even wider at her. "Then I guess we should get going. Wouldn't want Jasper to get worried about you three."

"Oh don't worry about it. I just texted him." Alice said. Unlike the two that had been to caught up in each other. I noticed her texting. You know they... they kind of reminded me of Edward and I. I smiled to myself. So Kate has finally found someone that she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

I looked over at Alice. She smiled at me and I knew that she saw it with her future seeing powers. They would really end up together. I smiled even wider. You can't pass up a happy ending.

We all got into the car with Garrett in the passenger seat up front and me and Kate in the back. They talked the whole way about stupid little things and funny things and things that were just plain stupid.

I know it sounded stupid... But the boring things are the things that I liked to think about most. The things that made me smile more then anything. The things that only mattered to me and Edward... and no one else. Just us talking in my room. Or they day at the meadow when I got angry. I giggled a little thinking about that. He must have thought that I was so dumb. Oh well. I guess he already knew that. I smiled, but quickly grew sad... Knowing that I wasn't going to be able to see him for a while. And no matter how much I liked to think that wasn't true. It was. I would be trapped in that house without him for a while. I guess you could say it wasn't fare... but it was reality. And I would still get to see him. Even though it feels like forever since I last saw him.

We all got out of the car and Garrett helped us take in our thousand bags of closing. I was surprised that fit into Carlisles car. **(The name has temporarilly slipped my mind.) **We put them all into the room that I was always in. I dressed into my pajamas, even though I didn't sleep. I still liked to just lie on the bed and close my eyes and day dream.

So I lay down and once again... Tried to block out reality.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!! Please review, favorite, add to alerts, anything that you choose:)**


	13. Coming back

********

Hey so thanks for all the amazing reviews and stuff :) And rememeber I don't own anything ;)

* * *

Months passed. Time seemed so slow it was not fair. Everyone had somebody here... well except Tanya but she wasn't in love with the person who was in some far away place risking his life to keep her safe. No, that just had to be me! I would give anything to Kate or Alice and have the one that I love with me right now. I was so depressed it wasn't even funny. I had been seeing more and more couples going by down the street I almost wanted to scream. The most I did every day was curl up on this bed and wish that I could just drift away. He never called so all we had was Alice to tell us that he was safe and what was going on. Esme and Rose had called only once but it was just to tell us that everything was going fine and there was no sign that she was going to go back to Forks. Emmett didn't call or Carlisle, or well really anyone! Not even Irna! Edward was probably stopping them all from calling for some reason that I don't even know... It was hard to be angry at him though. He was so far away the thing that I liked to do most was think about him smile and laugh and be happy.

It just wasn't fair. But life isn't fair so... ugh. I wanted to be in his arms right now. To tell him that it was going to be ok.

I had no one right now. I was the only one at the house right now. They all left to go do more shopping. They, too, were getting sick of this house. But I decided to stay this time.

Just then I heard a ringing noise. They had left the cell phone with me so it must have been it.

I got up and ran to the coffee table. I picked it up.

It was a text. From Edward. I flipped it open and clicked view now.

_Alice get out of that house! NOW!_

I freaked but did what it told me to do. I grabbed the cell phone and put into my pocket and ran outside. It was good thing that it was dark outside.

I was shaking so bad. I was terrified. Oh why didn't I just go with them?! I thought to myself. But why exactly did I have to get out? The phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hello?" I said. My voice was so shaky it sounded really weird.

"BELLA?!" Edward screamed from the other end.

"Yes it's me." I said. I was getting even more scarred.

"Well that's just FREAKING wonderful! Are you alone?!"

"Yes I am."

I heard him scream. "Hurry up and get to where Alice is now! Stay on the phone so that I know that your ok."

"Ok." I said and started walking even faster. I wasn't sure if they had gone to the mall or just some shops. So I decided to follow their scent. It led into a dark alley. Um ok... I thought to myself. So I went down it. The whole place was abonded so I was the only down this alley. I was shaking so bad. If I my heart could actually beat it would be pounding. And I would also be crying.

I was glad that I was on the phone with Edward still. "Edward..?"

"What?!" He yelled. He was still angry.

"Edward I-I followed their scent and... it-it led d-down a dark alley."

"Get out of there Bella!!" He yelled

"O-" I was thrown against a wall. I went flying threw it and landed on the ground on the other side of the room. I dropped the phone.

"BELLA?!" Edward yelled.

"Edward!" I screamed.

I picked it up but just then i was getting thrown threw the air. It didn't hurt me though but it was still very scary. I looked up and saw flaming red hair. Just as I saw it, it was gone.

"Bella?!" I hear Kate call.

I got up and brushed off all the ruble that was on me now. "Yeah."

Two people came rushing towards me. It was Kate and Garrett.

"What happened?" Garrett asked.

"Well..." I said. "I was just sitting in bed and, oh crap hang on!"

I looked around for the cell phone and went to go grab it. "Hello?" I said. But all I heard was beeping.

I flipped it shut.

"Bella. We have to go to the airport they're coming back."

"Ok." On the way to the airport I told them what had happened. They were very disappointed that I went into the dark alley but I told them that I was scared and wasn't really thinking.

The phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" Jasper said.

"Jasper is she ok?" His voice was so stressed that it was heartbreaking to listen to.

"Yes Edward she's fine doesn't have a scratch on her." Jasper chuckled to himself.

"Ok. We're on our way right now. Well I guess we have been since this morning."  
"Yes I know."

"Ok I'll see you soon."

Jasper flipped the phone shut. "So he was on the plain since this morning huh?" I asked them.

"Yes Bella. We thought that you knew. If you had been listening. We were talking about it in the living room." Alice said, getting all defensive.

"Oh... my bad." Wow I was really disconnected from them.

We got to the airport and went to their departure place. We all sat down in some seats that we found and waited. There were so many people here that I wondered why. We wouldn't even be able to see them through all this.

"Guys I'm going to go walk around." I said while getting up.

"No dark alleys." Jasper grinned at me.

I spit my tongue out at him. "And no outside." Alice said.

"Geez you guys are talking to me like I'm some sort of little kid. I can take care of myself!" I said and stormed off.

Did everyone really think that I was that weak?! Geez! I might as well be some five-year-old! It totally wasn't fair! I sat down against a wall. I could still see where they had to come through that it would be easy to see them from here.

I put my head to my legs and waited.

While I was sitting here I just thought about stuff. The sound of his voice. And then Victoria.

"Irna!" I heard someone yell. My head snapped up and I saw Kate and Irna hugging.

I ran over to them in a human speed and joined in the hug. Tanya came too.

"Oh my gosh Irna we missed you so much!" I said when we all pulled away.

"Tell me everything!" Tanya said.

"Well... we got to go to so many places!'" She said. I would hear the story later I was sure of that. I saw Carmen and Rose and Esme so I went to go greet them.

"Hey!" I said while hugging them all. "Long time no see." They all laughed and went to go see the others.

Ugh there were so many people. I stood on my tiptoes and that's when I saw him. He was starring straight at me. Before I knew what happened there was a strong pair of arms pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. I barried my head into his chest and he kissed me on my head.

"Don't ever leave me again Edward." I said.

"Never."

**

* * *

****Hope you guys liked it! Review please!**


	14. Forever and Always

**Hey guys!! So I think that I might be ending the story soon :D **

* * *

We all walked back to the car and listened to Irnas story. I was happy now that I was with Edward. My hand in his... this moment was almost perfect. It was just the fact that Victoria was still out there trying to kill me that made it _almost_ perfect. On the bright side Edward was smiling! Which made me smile. Alice, Jasper, Kate, Garrett, and Tanya all took the car back to the house and we all ran in the darkness. We were going to have to talk about what we were going to do next. So this should be a fun a conversation.

"Me and Bella will go to Esme Island and then you guys can track down Victoria." Edward said while shrugging. "We need to have Bella in a better place Carlisle. And I'm not leaving her again." I shivered at that thought.

"Ok fine Edward. I'm just thinking. You can read minds so with you we have an advantage."

"We didn't catch her this time."

"Bad luck maybe? I don't know how we didn't. She sure is a smart one."

"Yes but still maybe with all you guys this time you can, but me and Bella will be going to Esme Island. Esme already said that we can."

"Ok fine so if you guys want to go pack this will go faster." I had never seen Carlisle this stressed before but I did what he said and went into the room where I kept all my stuff. _Esme Island? _I thought to myself. _Where's that? It's not on the map... at least I don't think it is..._

I got all my stuff ready and put next to the door. Edward and Carlisle were still talking about what everyone else was going to do. All the guys were. All the girls were sitting on the couch just listening.

I went over to the window and just looked outside. It was 3:29 so everyone around here was sleeping. Except us, of course.

All the sudden I saw a dark figure across the street. She had flaming red hair. My eyes got wide. I saw her smile and wave at me. She looked like she was ready to kill me. She jumped forward and I screamed took a few steps backward into a rocking chair. I quickly got up and ran outside but she was gone. I ran across the street and went down it but somebody grabbed my hand and twirled me around so that I had to look straight into his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked me.

"Edward she was here. Just across the street."

"And why are you going after her?" He asked while raising one eyebrow.

"Because she looked like she wanted to kill me so I was going to kill her but it didn't work out as planned. See this part right now." I gestured to the two of us. "Wasn't exposed to happen."

"Well I'm glad it did, Bella you could've got yourself killed."

"Ok fine, let's just go back into the house."

-

-

Ok so Esme Island was a real place. Carlisle had bought it for Esme. Why someone would buy someone a Island though is beyond me.

It was beautiful. **(If you guys want the whole description, go read the part in Breaking Dawn...)**

"Bella come here." I heard Edward in the other room and ran over to him. He grabbed my hands and pulled them to his chest. "What would I do if I ever lost you?"

"Umm... I don't know."

"I would follow right after."

"No you wouldn't. You would stay right here with your family Edward. They need you."

"Not as much as I need you, love."

I just smiled up at him.

"Bella you have to know that I love you more then anything. I can't live in a world where you don't exist... I need you." He got down on one knee and grabbed something from his pocket. He opened a little box. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I froze. This was something that I wasn't expecting. "Yes!" I almost screamed. He got up and picked me up and psinned me around. He stopped while I was still in the air. I looked down at him and kissed him.

I knew that I would have him... forever and always. And he would have me too. Forever and always.

The End

* * *

**Hop you guys liked it :) I think that I will do an epilogue :)**


	15. Two is Better then One

**Hey guys so this will be like the last chapter:'( We've had a long journey together:( So I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

So we were back at school. They had caught Victoria and me and Edward had our time at Esme Island. And I was going to marry him after we graduated. The worst thing about today though is that Edward wanted me to go to prom today. I hated prom. I had been to so many and they were all the same.

"Come one Bella!" Edward said at lunch. "It will be different this time because you'll have me."

"No Edward!" I said back. "I am NOT going." I said and folded my arms.

"Oh tough luck Edward." Irna said. "When Bella does that whole crossing of the arms thingy, that means that she's made up her mind and won't change it."

Edward rolled his eyes and turned his head and looked out the window. That's when I knew that I wouldn't be getting much out of him.

"Oh come on Edward. I just don't want to go ok? I've been to every school prom in the country, they're all the same."

"Whatever Bella." Edward said. But he still didn't look at me. "But I'm sure that you would go with Jacob if he ever asked you."

That one took me by surprise. I grabbed my food tray and threw out on the way to class. I walked into class and threw my bag down on the ground. The person who always sat in front of us jumped and glared back at me.

I didn't care. I sat down and waited for the class to start. I just couldn't wait for school to be over.

_I would never say yes to Jacob! I mean sure he's my best friend but I would say no to any guy who asked me! _

Edward walked in and sat down next to me. I folded my arms and turned a little to the said that wasn't facing him.

We didn't say anything at all through the whole class. I was glad that we weren't having a lab, that would mean I would have to talk to him.

When the bell rang I stuffed my book back inside my back pack and walked over to gym.

When I got out Edward was waiting for me. Did he really think that I was going to go drive with him? I ignored him and kept walking past him. I tried to walk faster and not make it look weird but that was impossible to do so he was able to keep up with me with no effort at all.

He didn't talk though which I was glad of because then I might have said something that I would regret saying. We were in the parking lot and I started to pass his car to go to mine and my sisters but he grabbed my hand pulled me to the passengers side and pushed me against the door so that I had to look into his face.

"Did you think that you were going to get away that easy?" He asked me.

"Well no, but I had to try." I said while glaring up at him.

He opened the door from behind and I fell in. He closed the door and walked around.

"Please Bella?" Edward said while looking at me. "Will you go to prom with me?"

I was speechless. He had dazzled me once again. I couldn't resist.

I turned my head and looked out the window and nodded.

"Ok well I'll be by your house at 6." Edward said when we got to my house. I just nodded and got out of the car.

"Tanya!" I yelled while walking up the path way. "Kate! Irna! I need your help!" I heard a chuckle come from behind me but I kept walking.

"We're here Bella. In Kates room Bella. We're getting ready for prom."

"Perfect!" I said and ran up stairs. They were all putting make up on so I dropped my stuff and started doing it too. It took us all about two hours to do our hair and make up. It was fun though.

"Who are you guys with?" I asked while putting on my dress.

"Garrett." Kate said.

"We're just going with ourselves." Tanya said.

"No one asked you?" I asked. So many guys had asked me, and all of them already knew that I was with Edward. The whole school did.

"Oh plenty of people asked us." Irna said. "Almost every guy at our school are like geeks."

"You just noticed?" Kate asked. And we all started laughing.

6 came around and Edward was there. Garrett had already picked up Kate and Irna and Tanya had already left.

I opened the door and let him in.

He gave me the corsage and walked me to the car. He opened the door and I got in.

"You look beautiful tonight."  
I smiled at him. "Thank you. So do you."

He laughed.

"Ok so let's just hurry up and get this night mare over with."

"Bella, it won't be that bad." He said.

"Oh you never know."

He just shrugged.

When we got to the school he gave them our tickets, we took a picture and went inside.

"Oh I can't believe that your making me do this Edward." I said over the music. Everyone was dancing very crazily. I saw Emmett and Jasper dancing too. They were dancing like to maniacs! It was funny to watch so I started laughing. Edward laughed too.

"Ok so we're going to slow it down a little." The dj said True by Ryan Cabrea came on.

"I'm going to go dance with Rosalie. She wants a dance with me." Edward said and walked over to Rose.

I looked around and went outside. It was raining, but I didn't care. I was in the basketball courts outside.

I went over to the hoop and grabbed onto the pole. Again just like every time. I didn't think that Edward would do it though. Everytime I went to the prom the guy only danced once with me and then said that he was going to dance with her and then he never came back. I didn't really ever care, but with Edward. I did care. I heard the music change and knew that he was probably dancing with Alice. I closed my eyes and leaned against the pole. Before I knew it the song changed. I opened my eyes and looked down. It looked like I just got out of the pool. I wasn't going to go inside though.

I looked around and saw Edward walking towards me.

"What are you doing love?" Edward asked when he got to me.

"Doing what I do at every prom. Waiting for the one that asked me to it to dance with. But don't worry," I said when he offered his hand. "It happens at every prom. The guy only dances once with me and then goes off with someone else. Just like I said. Every prom is the same." I looked the other way so that I wouldn't have to look into his eyes.

The song changed again and Two is Better then One ft. Taylor Swift by Boys like Girls came on. **(You might wanna turn this song on while you read this. It adds a kewl effect.)**

I turned and looked at him. He was looking at me with every sadness in his eyes.

"Bella those were my sister."

"I know."

"Then do you want to dance with me?" He asked and offered his hand again.

I grabbed it eagerly. "Fine."

"And Bella I would never leave you." He said. "How many dances can I have?" He asked.

"As many as you want." I said.

"That wouldn't work."  
"Why?"  
"Because we'd be here forever."

"That sounds good to me."

.

.

.

. Edward and Bella dancing

.

.

.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
